Rooftop Practice
by EmperorArcana
Summary: "Um, Yosuke, I know you're probably not listening at all, but I just thought you should know..." Chie goes to the rooftop of Yasogami High to practice Kung Fu, but finds someone up there that she wasn't expecting. Drabble, fluffy, YosukexChie.


**Author's note: **I actually had a lot of fun with this story. XD Just a cute little drabble because I've been dying to write something YosukexChie for a while, now. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>The final bell rang through the halls, and the students of Yasogami High dispersed to do whatever they did after school. For Chie Satonaka, that meant heading up to the rooftops and practicing a little more fighting skills. Souji sent them all a text saying to meet at Junes early in the evening so they could explore the TV again. She was excited, but preparation was necessary.<p>

However, what Chie wasn't expecting to see was Yosuke Hanamura, sitting near the edge of the roof, staring blankly through the wired fence that prevented any students from falling to their concrete-filled death. For a minute, Chie simply stood and watched him. His headphones were over his ears; she assumed he had music blasting, as usual. There was a light breeze that ruffled his hair around the headphones, and Chie found herself staring much longer than she intended. She sighed. _I can't believe I fell for an idiot like him._ Even with his knees pulled up to his chest, he managed to look handsome. Chie dared to take a few steps closer.

"Yosuke?" She spoke hesitantly. No response. _Figures,_ she rolled her eyes. She was about four or five feet behind him, standing so she was just barely able to see the frame of his face– it was narrow without being skimpy, and masculine without being creepy. Again, Chie sighed. _I suppose now is as good a time as ever._

"Um, Yosuke, I know you're probably not listening at all, but I just thought you should know––" She froze as she saw him move, looking at his mp3 player for a few minutes before resuming his staring contest with the houses in the distance. Chie let out a breath of relief before continuing. "Well, I-I know what you're thinking, and I'm not being a wimp for not actually saying this to your face, it's just… _nerve-wracking_ to have to face my feelings like this, and quite frankly, Yosuke, I don't think I can practice my moves if you're around. I-I'll get distracted and end up glancing your way far too often for my own good! B-but that doesn't really mean I'm about to ask you to _leave,_ Yosuke, because I do like your company, I'm just never able to focus when you're around. I'm actually pretty thankful that you sit _behind _me, or else I'd just be lost staring at the back of your head all day." She laughed nervously. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, Yosuke. And I have for a while. But you will, are, and always will be too preoccupied with Saki Konishi to pay me any mind at all, s-so it's alright." It hurt her immensely to say this, but she knew it was true. Looking at Yosuke again, she bit her lip. _The unattainable boy; for me, at least. He's not even listening, anyway. Why do I even bother saying the first thing that pops into mind?_ Turning on her heel, she began to walk toward the doors back into Yasogami when she heard a voice break the silence.

"You really think that, Chie?" She gave a start and whipped around to see Yosuke, headphones off and around his neck, standing and facing her. He looked perplexed.

"Wh-where you listening to that whole thing…?" She counter-questioned, causing him to look away and scuff his shoe against the concrete.

"Well, let's just say I never had any music playing."

Scowling, Chie stormed up to Yosuke and punched his shoulder harshly. He let out a wail.

"Ow, what the hell, Chie?" He rubbed his shoulder, sitting down where he was before. "What was that for?"

"You could have _said something_ instead of making me look like an idiot!"

"I didn't know that you wanted my input!" He retorted, closing his eyes and rubbing his pained shoulder.

"D-does it hurt that much? Jeez, I'm sorry… I guess I don't know my own strength." She moved her hand to massage his shoulder, but it ended up right on top of his. Both of the second-year students blushed.

"N-now will you answer my question?"

"What?"

"Do you _really_ think that I'm still yearning after Saki-senpai?"

Chie tried looking many places; the ground, the concrete, the fence, his shoulder, their hands, anywhere but his eyes. She soon realized that when the two were this close, eye contact was actually the _least_ awkward. "Well, y-yeah, I guess."

Yosuke's shoulders slumped, causing him to wince. "Chie," he started, massaging his shoulder (which was when Chie stopped holding his hand and instead opted to sit next to him, opposite the shoulder that was in pain). "While it may be true that I did have something of a crush on Saki-senpai for a little while, I… came to realize that the feeling wasn't mutual. I had always suspected it, so it wasn't _too_ difficult to get over her." The way he said it told Chie that it was the exact opposite. "Besides, if it weren't for a certain girl, I'd probably still be visiting her grave on a daily basis."

This piqued the Chariot's interest. "You like someone, Yosuke? Who is it?"

Yosuke looked away from her. "She was never someone I'd even think about falling for, but one day, she ran off ahead of the rest of us and I was really worried about her, so I did everything I could to get to her in one day. And while Saki-senpai caused me more emotional grief, this girl _definitely_ causes more _physical_ pain." Yosuke continued to tend to his shoulder, even though it didn't even hurt that much anymore. Looking over at Chie, the Magician could see her gears ticking. Eyes widening, he quickly moved the conversation forward. "B-but enough about that, I should leave you to your Kung-Fu! H-here, you can borrow this," he handed Chie his headphones and mp3 player. Standing quickly, he headed for the inner halls of the high school. "I'll see you at Junes!" He called.

Chie raced after him. "Wait, Yosuke!"

He stopped, turning to her. "Yeah?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing the pair to go scarlet. "Thanks."

He smiled warmly. "N-no problem, Chie."

"Oh, and Yosuke?" She asked again, quieter.

"Yeah?" Their voices were nearing whispers.

"I'm glad that our feelings are mutual."

Yosuke smiled and leaned down to capture Chie's lips in a quick, sweet kiss. "Me too, Chie. Me, too."


End file.
